User talk:CelestialSun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silent Mobius Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 23:29, February 24, 2010 hi X3Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) XD So...it's THIS wiki that you mentioned in your "last message"? XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you go to the Zelda Fanon? Cool! I'll have to check it out sometime. Wait...I think I already did, but I forgot XD IDK Anyway, I g2g4 now. I'm gonna go see Avatar again, so I might not come back on until you have to go to bed (And BTW, you don't have to only post crossover characters on here, you can put your non-crossover characters on here, too! :D) Anyway, I guess I'll see you tommorow. Bye! [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you on? I wanna talk to you.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) um...*hides behind chair* i isnt here....Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on..... *Walks behind chair* You really don't think I hate you or that you lost me, do you? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And by lost, I mean lost me as a friend..... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sunny, are you there? Please, talk to me, I wanna get this whole situation sorted out. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i'm here (not for long though. m'going to my friend's house if she doesnt have to leave). what is there to straighten out, really? i mean, urgh, nevermind. i dont even know what i'm typing now. i'm just in another one of my speechless momentsSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 20:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) "What is there to straghten out" is your non-existant belief about losing one of your friends just because you were using dirty humor on the SFW Shout Box. I know that you've been wary of me because I made you feel bad about using dirty humor, and that you think that you lost me as a friend. But you know something? It would take a lot more than just using dirty humor when it's not appropriate or wanted in order to get me to hold grudges against anyone. Yes, I'll admit that I went all-out against you, Sharna, and Tails for using dirty humor (Namely, use of the "P" word in certain jokes), but I only did that to make you think about what you were doing while you were doing it. I didn't criticize you in order to make you scared of me.... I was against you using that kind of humor because it involves (Whether or not it's just a "harmless internet meme") a certain human body part which, as far as I'm concerned, is unecissary and should be unwanted by everyone on the Wikis, epecially since some of us went to the trouble of banning the use of dirty humor on the Wikis AND I fail to see why 10-12 year old children even NEED to be talking like that. I've seen a lot of people throughout my lifetime start using dirty humor like you, Sharna, and 6K were using the other day, and they grow up to be cultural idiots because they just want to "fit in with popularity" and "be cool". But do you know what I'' see from people who use dirty humor? I see that those people seriously lack moral values and can't learn to think of anything else that would be enjoyable because "everybody does it", which of course is a bunch of crap. I think that people can be funny without having to use dirty/sexually related humor, heck, I think that society ''shouldn't be using dirty humor at all because it is setting a poor example for the next generation (Namely, you, because you are humanity's future, along with the new wave of young children your age who are still growing and learning from what they observe in their environments). All this dirty humor, this "need to feel accepted by everyone, including the people who could really care less about you", this corrupting music that people call "Rap", and even "the latest cultural fads" are what's turning our society into a culrual wasteland! People are getting confused about right and wrong because no one is taking the responsibility to teach them anything, and these people, who are corrupt and uncaring, are trying to warp the minds of the new generation (Again, namely you, Sharna, Zel, 6K, etc) to the point where they grow up to be alcohol drinking, drug using, giberish speaking IDIOTS! You yourself are surrounded by kids like that, kids who always talk about dirty/sexual things, kids who always use heavy cursing and lack a huge amount (Or any) sense of right and wrong, and bully their fellow peers because they aren't acting like the shameful losers THEY are! I was bullied by these "culture" kids" all my life because I refused to be anything like them, and I could never relate to most of them because I was always trying to do the right thing and act responsibly in life, like how my parents raised me to be. YOU are bullied by these "culture kids" because YOU don't act anything like them, or share any of their interests, like drugs, alcohol, smoking, skipping school (Or avoiding schoolwork), and just making the wrong decisions in life! And as a result, you are shunned by a lot of your fellow students, aren't you? Point is, the next generation (Including you and me) is being corrupt by modern-day cultures, and no one is taking the responsibility to teach anyone any moral values and sense of right and wrong, and a lot of our fellow students are growing up to be the idiotics jerks that they are! Those kids at your school who got into a fight are a perfect example of what I'm talking about: Kids who are growing up to be cultural idiots with no knowledge of right and wrong. Why did those kids even have to get into a fist fight anyway? They didn't! They could've just discuss their differences and handle their problems with each other with honor and respect, but they didn't because they were never taught to respect anyone other than themselves, and they weren't taught how to handle certain situations without having to resort to violence! I don't really see any fist fights between the other kids where I live, but I know that they get involved in them somewhere, and I see a lot of kids who act like culture-corrupted bafoons. They don't take their educations or their list of posiblilites seriously, and some of them even skip school! Others are simply lazy with their school work, and they fail as a result! Most kids at my school smoke cigerettes at least, because they want to be popular anyway they can, but all they're doing is poisoning themselves by smoking! They're poisoning themselves by doing drugs! They're poisoning themselves by drinking alcohol! They're poisoning themselves with their rap music, their porn, their lack of respect for anyone other than themselves, ANYTHING that has to do with the one thing that is corrupting are society day by day: POPULAR CULTURE! ......It pains me to see my fellow students, my peers, waste their potential, their lives, their futures, on all this pathetic rap music, those drugs, those alcoholic beverages. They aren't just ruining their futures and potential by becoming warped in all these immoral cultures, they are poisoning and killing themselves with their beloved "Popular modern-day cultures". Everyday, I see my peers act like fools, talk dirty, think dirty, and do things that only degrade themselves and other people.... You see, when I saw you, Sharna, and 6K use dirty humor on the SFW Shout Box, it make me think of what you're doing to put yourselves at risk of being corrupted by things that they observe in their enviornment (In this case, the Robotnik version of the "P" word.....). It also reminded me of everything that I see from my peers, including their use of dirty humor, which they use all the time..... I spoke out against you and the others for using dirty humor because.....I don't want you or anyone to grow up ruining your futures. You may think that what you do in popular modern day culture may not be something serious, but what if you want to take things further? What if you want to end up doing stuff in the future, which you believe will be fun and make you popular, when all it will do is eventually ruin you and possibly kill you? What if one day, you decide to turn to drugs, cigs, and alcohol? I spoke out against you on the SFW Shout Box, because I don't want the things that you were doing that were morally wrong to grow into something worse and more damaging.... I don't want you or anyone to grow up to be dirty talking isiots like the kids that we both go to school with, or worse.... I g2g2 my next class now, but I'll write more later. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i understand.... a possible reason that some kids are like that these days are, well, other people (like you said, they want to fit in with everyone else). their parents and other peers are the ones who teach them this crap, along with those other adults who distribute porn and cigs and crap like that. i dont know about Tails, but i know (or think, at least) that Sharna has met people like that. she even said that her cousins watch porn... though, i have a feeling that Tails has met people like that too. he watches shows like Family Guy, and things like that. im even starting to question my neighbors (the two that are my friends are brother and sister, and i'm just going to call them by their names). Caesar has gotten suspended from school and gotten detentions a lot. he got a suspension not too long ago, for punching this one kid in the face. i cant really think of anything that Dani has done. i'm not even going to say what went on with these two other kids i know. way too innappropriate >_> this kid named John got suspended from school for watching porn at school... my dad was even making jokes about porn. a few of my parent's friends were over for a party, and my cat Roxie jumped up on the computer and started stepping on the keys. and my dad said she was watching "cat porn", and all the adults started laughing... what i'm trying to say is, that probably these kids are getting their dirty humored qualities from others. *fingers are too tired to type* i'm gonna go over my friend's house for a bit and take a break from typing. i guess i'll cya laterSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 21:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Part 2 So you actually understand what I'm trying to say...? Let me get to the other point that I was trying to make before.... Sunny, yes, I did get mad at you for using dirty humor on the SFW Shout Box, but that's because it's inappropriate, especially for someone your age.... You don't need to be talking like that. No one does. But despite the fact that I got made at you, I only criticized you because I was only trying to help you understand something, and maybe learn something that you can use to make yourself an even better person than you already are.... I got mad at you because I wanted to help you, and I still do. I want to help you understand everything that I know about right and wrong, I want to help make you more knowledgeable about things so you can tell what things are actually bad, when they try to trick you into thinking that they're good. I wanna help you gorw up into something decent, and help keep you alive by always looking out for you..... Sunny, before I came to the Wikis, I could honestly care less about what happened to most of everyone else, because, like I told you before, society is becoming infested with popular culture-obsessed morons, and these people always made me pity them in some way or another. Before I came to the SNN, I could care less about most of everyone else because I believed that the human race is doomed to culural extinction, and possibly self-destruction, because people are even willing to kill one another, just because they have different views and cultures than they do... No one made me feel like they were important, or worth saving, because those who I actually did try to help in the past just flat out ignored me.... I was convinced that nothing I could do would make a difference to these people's lives, that anything that I try would only be destined to fail. I only want to try to get people to open themselves up to my views because I was raised right, and I always tried to do the right thing and be an example towards others. I was taught to be respectful of others, and because I do respect others, they usually respect me, in a good and healthy way. I was raised to only give people respect if they respect me back, and I've never regretted following this rule, because I quickly learned that some people would never respect me no matter how much I respect them. It just wasn't worth my time to try and please these people, because they just end up stabbing me in the back. I was also raised to believe that my education is worth everything in the world, and I never regretted following this ideal, because ity helped me gain knowledge about math, knowledge about science, knowledge about other cultures in a safe way, and even knowledge about life itself. I also gained a better understanding about how certain people work, and I've also learned how to learn from my mistakes, and try to improve myself with the knowledge that I gain from them. I was also raised to just be myself, and not be like other people. I never regretted following this ideal, too. Not once. Following this ideal has actually kept me from doing drugs and alcohol, and it has also helped me see the error in other people's ways, such as not wanting to do your school work. I was ab;e to live a steady life by following this very ideal, and it has helped me since I started following it. My grades in school drastically improved, and right now I'm practically an A student. I'm also well liked by all my teachers because I always follow the rules, and go to great lengths the get an education. Believing in this ideal has also helped me grab the attention of some colleges. Since last year, colleges started to find out about me because of the awesome grades I was making, and over half a dozen colleges (I think) wanted me to enroll to them after I graduate. Heck, I believe that I was even invited to go to a government school, one that teaches America's future politics. Do you see what I'm getting at here? I was able to acquire all this knowledge about things (Including life), and even accomplish great feats that some didn't even think was possible for me, because I followed the rules, and always did the right thing. Like I said before, before I came to the Wikis, I could care less about a lot of people, because I had given up on them. When I came to the SNN, I met very special people. People who were nice, people who were actually knowledgable about things, people who were actually caring of others, people who would actually listen to others. People like you. Suny, you're the reason why I've regained my hope for some people in the world, because you were the very first true friend that I ever made in the past 17 years in which I was alive. You inspired me to become more involved with certain people on the Wkis, you inspired me to tell you about my Phoenix the Cat fan character, you inspired me to actually be willing to listen to other people's troubles. You inspired me to become a better, more likeable person in general. You even inspired me to start drawing again, and to get more involved with matters that concerned other Wikis, and try to improve them in anyway I can. To be honest, you're my source of inspiration for a lot of things.... To be honest, IDK if I would be the person I am now if you didn't enter the picture. You were my first online friend, and also my first true friend. My best friend. You are the reason why I am who I am today. You are very important to me, like family, along with most of my other friends. And I would do anything I can to protect you and the others, and even try to help you become better people too. You have inspired me to try and help people by teaching them what I've learned throughout my life, and for all of this I thank you. So let's get something straight here: Even if I get mad at you, I would never hold a grudge against you or stay mad at you forever, unless you do something (Or start doing something) so bad, that IDK how I could help you... Like drugs or something. I wouldn't know if I could ever forgive you for turning to drugs or alcohol or cigerettes, or even if i could actually help you get away from them.... Anyway, you know that I'm no longer mad at you and that I forgive you for what happened on the SFW Shout Box the other day, right? Even though what you did was very inappropriate, it is something in which I can help you improve on. Even though you really got on my bad side that night, I'm still at your side, and I always will be. And I'm not mad at you anymore, either. So what do you say, can I give you a hug and can we put this incident behind us? ^_^ [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 23:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) that message was so huge, i'll have to archive my talk page! (dont take it as a critisism XD)Sunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 22:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't. So have you decided to talk on your own TPs now? XD Phoenix the Cat[[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) XD and yeah, i'm tolking on moy own talk page now, coz i'm lazy XD *hears my dad yelling* brb, i gots to take the dog for a walk XDSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 22:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Awwww, now I'll have too keep checking back on your TPs now... :C I'll see you later. Phoenix the Cat[[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) back. and no, its just for this wiki :PSunny Celestial I have a Pure Soul, thus, the Pure defeats the Unholy! 23:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC)